


Three minutes, dan

by kuhlare12



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Surprises, They're already married, im trash, phil gets a phone call and dan is a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhlare12/pseuds/kuhlare12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's on younow when his phone goes off. When Phil picks up, there's a surprise to be had. And Dan is a meme lets be honest here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three minutes, dan

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's trash I'm trash this is probably terrible but you know

"Reading the chat, reading the chat," Dan mumbled, leaning precariously in his chair despite the hundreds of comments telling him not to fall. A phrase that he sees too often flashes across the screen, and he decides to address it. "Ah, here's a popular one. 'Is Phan real?' You guys, I swear," he laughs, shaking his head at the ten-something thousand people watching him.   
Five months ago, their 'impromptu' Japan trip had actually been their honeymoon, being as they had finally gotten married two weeks beforehand. "No, hate to break it to you, but Phan isn't real. We're just best friends." He watched in amusement as the chat blew up saying things like 'he hesitated!!', and 'he's totally bluffing are you kidding me!?!', and ones that make him cringe, like 'I'm a danosaur, rawr xD'.   
"Anyway, here's a thing from Claire. 'Is that a ring on your desk?'" He checked the screen, and lo and behold, in the very bottom left corner you could see his wedding band. Shit. "Oh, this?" He asks, picking it up to show the camera. "This was my great grandfather's, and my mom decided to give me it, and I was toying with it earlier." He did his best pulling off the lie, and hoped it was believable enough. He watched as the comments blew up saying how that was his wedding ring, but he ignored it and kept answering the other asks.   
He had ten minutes left of his liveshow when his phone decided to ring obnoxiously. He glanced over, and upon seeing it being an unknown number, just put it on silent and let it ring itself out. Moments later he heard Phil's phone go off in the room over where he was editing. A muffled "Hello? Yes this is he, may I ask why?" echoed into the room thought the paper thin walls, which was immediately followed by a loud gasp that caught his attention. Dan just brushed it off as something from PJ or Chris, but something felt off. "Can I ask how soon?" A pause. "Four days?" He could hear Phil respond, with a worrying shakiness in his voice, "Yes I'll let him know and we will be there as soon as possible." That definitely caught his attention. By now everyone in the chat was asking about it, so he decided to investigate. Leaning back precariously in his chair, he called out to the other.  
"Phil? Everything alright in there?" When Phil didn't respond, he turned back to the camera. "I'll be right back guys, it's probably some mix up or something, or he's ordered thirty new houseplant children that got shipped to the wrong house." He poked his head around the corner and into the other room, and froze when he saw Phil staring at the wall, with tears welled up in his eyes, and a smile plastered on his face. "Phil, you alright?" Phil looked over at him, not removing the enormous grin across his features.   
"Dan."   
"Phil, you're scaring me, what'd you do? I swear if there's another houseplant, tell me so I can get back to younow."  
"Dan." Phil whispered with a short laugh and a smile that Dan had only seen a few times on the older boy. When they first skyped, when they saw each other for the first time in Manchester, when Dan manned up as asked him out, when they bought the apartment, before they got married, and after they got accepted and put on the waiting list for the adoption agency. His gut twisted with anxiety, knowing that his life was about to completely change, all over again.   
"Phil, what happened? Who called?" Phil's smile got even bigger, if that was even possible, and all he got was a whisper,   
"Them." That was all it took for every emotion to simultaneously smack Dan in the face. He was overjoyed beyond belief, he was terrified, he was exuberant, he was anxious, but most of all, he was excited. He lost all reason and felt himself sit down on the bed, overwhelmed with the news he had just received.   
"Oh my god. Holy shit Phil oh my god."   
"I know. Dan, I-" Phil didn't get to finish his sentence, being as Dan slammed into him with a hug and cut him off with a kiss. Dan heard something fall in their room, which reminded him of the younow he was suppose to be doing. He pulled away from the kiss, but kept their faces close.   
"Phil, I gotta-" he whispered, flailing a hand in the direction of the computer.   
"I got it. Family death?" Phil whispered quietly, to which Dan could only nod, before Phil disentangled himself from the embrace and Dan flopped back on the bed, mind spinning with emotions. He could hear Phil in the other room, saying bye to the fans for him.   
"Hey guys, it's me. Listen, something major just happened to Dan and his family, so he might be taking a break for a while, and I'll probably be off for a while too, supporting him. If you guys could spread the word, we'll probably say something on Twitter, but that might be the most you'll hear of us for a few weeks. I'm so sorry, and I'm sure Dan would appreciate if you didn't ask him directly about this for a while. We'll see you guys soon, bye guys." All Dan could do was lie on the small bed, staring up. He heard his laptop close, and Phil walked back in and sat down next to him, placing his ring back in his hand. Dan slipped it on, not letting the smile escape his face.   
"Dan, c'mon, we gotta get ready, they said we need to be there as soon as possible." He stood back up, and grabbed a jacket from off the other end of the couch.   
"Phil, this is really happening." Dan said, looking at his husband, who responded with a breathless laugh.  
"It really is, Dan." Phil said, resting his head on the younger’s shoulder. “I’m excited.” Dan’s smile quirked up a bit, and he almost laughed at the opportunity, but managed to keep it in.  
“Hi excited,” Dan looked back down at Phil who was already glaring at him. “We’re dad.”  
“Three minutes, Dan. Three minutes.”


End file.
